runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Death to the Dorgeshuun/Transcript
Legend: A – Adventurer; M – Mistag; Z – Zanik; J – Juna; DH – Duke Horacio; MA – Man; C – Cook; FA – Father Aereck; B – Bob; LS – Lumbridge Sage; SA – Shop assistant; G – Goblin; H – Hans; HG – H.A.M. Guard; JU - Johanhus Ulsbrucht; D – Doomsayer; X – Xenia; EJ – Explorer Jack; MI – Melee Instructor; JC – Jimmy the Chisel; S – Sigmund; UT – Ur-tag; Quest Start Mistag: It is good to see you again! The Dorgeshuun Council would like to ask a favour of you, if you are interested. --- Select an Option --- What is this favour? Can I sell you some ore? Why do the Dorgeshuun live underground? What happened to your arm? Can you show me the way out of the mines? --- Adventurer: What is this favour? M: Surface-dwellers have been visiting the mines for some time now, but no Dorgeshuun has yet visited the surface. We are curious about the surface, and we are also worried about the dangers it poses. We know that Lumbridge is friendly but we are worried that the HAM group may be plotting against us. We are planning to send an agent to the surface and we would like you to act as a guide. --- Select an Option --- I’ll act as a guide. I’m too busy. --- A: I’ll act as a guide. M: Thank you! In order to get into the HAM base undetected you will both need to go in disguise. You should get two full sets of HAM robes. Once you have them, our agent will meet you in the cellar of Lumbridge castle. --- Select an Option --- (Regular Dialogue) --- A: Can you show me the way out of the mines? M: Certainly. Come back soon! Mistag shows you the way through the tunnels. Zanik A New Companion Zanik: You must be the famous Adventurer! --- Select an Option --- Yes, I’m Adventurer! No, I’m not Adventurer. --- A: Yes, I’m Adventurer! Z: Pleased to meet you! I’m Zanik of the Dorgeshuun! I can’t wait to see the surface! But first you need to get us both sets of HAM robes. --- Select an Option --- Yes, I have two sets of robes! Aren’t you scared of the surface? What’s that mark on your forehead? --- A: Yes, I have two sets of robes! Z: All right, let’s go! I can’t wait to see all around Lumbridge! - Z: I ought to visit the Duke of Lumbridge while I’m here. Ur-tag asked me to give him his regards. --- Select an Option --- I need to do something else for a bit. Have you seen enough of Lumbridge yet? Will you tell me about the mark on your forehead? Follow me! --- A: Follow me! Z: Okay! Touring Lumbridge Cook: What, er, who is this? Is it a cave goblin? Z: I’m Zanik of the Dorgeshuun! Pleased to meet you! A: Zanik is the first cave goblin to visit the surface! I’m giving her a tour of Lumbridge. C: Well, pleased to meet you, Zanik. In fact, it’s a good thing I met you. It’s the Duke’s birthday today, and I should be making him a lovely big birthday cake. I need eggs, flour, and milk… Z: I don’t know what those things are! Are they exotic surface foods? C: Well, they’re not exactly exotic, they’re just the basic ingredients of a cake. Z: If they’re the basic ingredients, why don’t you already have them? C: Well, er… A: I don’t think Zanik has time to help you. C: It was worth a try. - Duke Horacio: Greetings. Welcome to my castle. It’s good to see a visitor from the Dorgeshuun.I am Duke Horacio. Z: I’m Zanik of the Dorgeshuun. Headman Ur-Tag sends his greetings. DH: Tell Ur-Tag that I wish to speak with him again. I think that our cities could profit from trading with one another, but there can be little trade if he does not allow visitors to enter the city. Z: I know! But the ruling council is slow to make decisions. It’s made up of old fogeys who are set in their ways. DH: Now there, child, there is room for caution and experience in politics. Z: Maybe when I return I can convince them to open the gates of the city. --- Select an Option --- I’d like to get into the city too. Tell be about the treaty. Have you heard of any HAM activity lately? - A: I’d like to get into the city too. Z: I wish I could show it to you, Adventurer! Someday I will, but I don’t think the council will agree to open the doors anytime soon. - A: Have you heard of any HAM activity lately? DH: No. I know they’ve been gaining members but I haven’t heard anything else from them. They may be planning something but then again they may not. --- - Z: So this is the surface! What’s that? The giant light? A: That’s the sun. Z: It’s so bright! I can’t look at it! But it’s amazing to think that there’s nothing above me. Just the sun and the air and empty space, forever… For generations my people have lived with rock over our heads. But now I can see the sky! - Father Aereck: Welcome to the church of Holy Saradomin! Z: What’s a church? And what is Holy Saradomin? FA: Surely you have heard of the god, Saradomin? He who creates the forces of goodness and purity in this world? I cannot believe your ignorance! Z: Oh, a GOD. FA: Not just A god! Saradomin is the god with more followers than any other! At least in this part of the world. Which god do you cave goblins worship? Z: We DON’T worship any god! Thousands of years ago the gods made our ancestors fight in horrible wars. It was only after we escaped from them that we were able to build a civilisation. --- Select an Option --- What god did the Dorgeshuun follow? What happened in the wars? Not all the gods are bad! Bye. --- A: Bye. FA: May Saradomin bless you in all your pursuits! - --- What would you like to talk about? --- Ask about the Task System. Talk about something else. --- Bob: get out of my shop! GET OUT! A: What? B: We don’t serve the likes of that thing in here. Z: I don’t need anything you’ve got to sell anyway! --- Select an Option --- Let’s go, Zanik. I’m not with her. --- A: Let’s go, Zanik. B: And don’t you come back, you filthy goblin! - Xenia: Oh, hello. You must be one of the cave goblins from beneath Lumbridge. Z: I’m Zanik of the Dorgeshuun! Pleased to meet you! X: My name is Xenia, and it’s a pleasure to meet you. I heard about how Adventurer made contact with your people. I’m glad to see a cave goblin adventurous enough to explore the surface. Z: The surface is amazing! All these colours and smells and the sky is so huge. X: It’s beautiful, isn’t it? Not just Lumbridge, I mean traveling, seeing new places. Z: I know! Right now I’m just visiting Lumbridge, but some day I want to see the whole of the surface world! X: You remind me of me when I was young. Ah. I shouldn’t keep you. I’m sure you have more important things to do than talk to a nostalgic old lady. I hope your city opens up soon so that I can come and see it. Z: Come and find me in the city, and I’ll give you the tour! - Lumbridge Sage: Greetings adventurer. I am Phileas the Lumbridge Sage. Z: I’m Zanik of the Dorgeshuun! Pleased to meet you! LS: A Dorgeshuun? How curious! I don’t think I’ve seen a creature quite like you before. A: Zanik is the first cave goblin to visit the surface. I’m taking her on a tour of Lumbridge. LS: Well, Zanik, I hope you like what you find up here. Z: It’s amazing! The sky is so huge! But I’m not sure I’d want to like under it for too long; it’s kind of scary. LS: You get used to it. - Doomsayer: Doooooom! Z: Doom? Where? D: You, goblin! You are doomed! Z: I’m doomed? D: I can sense it on you! You have a terrible doom in your future! --- Select an Option --- Don’t worry, Zanik. Oh no! You should go back home! --- A: Don’t worry, Zanik. I’m sure you’re not really doomed. Z: Thanks, Adventurer. If there’s any doom, I’m sure we can overcome it together! - Shop assistant: Can I help you at all? Z: It’s a surface shop full of exotic surface goods! What are you selling? SA: Um, yes, exotic surface goods… here, have a look at our wares… Z: Wow… The bucket and the hammer, what are they made of? SA: Um… wood. It, er, grows on trees? Z: Amazing! SA: So, do you want to buy anything? Z: A wood bucket! And a wood hammer! And a newcomer map! I brought some surface money. SA: There you go! Z: Thank you! SA: How about you? --- Select an Option --- Yes please. What are you selling? No thanks. --- A: No thanks. - A: Hello there. Explorer Jack: Hold perfectly still! Now, don’t panic but… …you’re being stalked by some foul creature. Z: Oh! I can’t see any creature. Is it disguised? EJ: Remarkable! It can speak rather well in human tongue. I must say, it’s not often you hear a goblin speak so well. In fact, it’d make a rather splendid addition to my exploration collection. Z: I’m not going to be part of any collection! EJ: Of course, we’ll need to visit the taxidermist to have you stuffed. And there’ll be the whole unpleasant business of… er… ending you. But then you’d be my most exquisite article! Z: This is ridiculous! Can’t you enjoy anything without destroying it? Let’s go, Adventurer. EJ: It seems I’ve upset your little friend. But we can discuss something else instead if you’d like. --- What would you like to say? --- Yes, let’s talk about something else. No, we’re leaving. --- A: No, we’re leaving. - Z: I’m Zanik of the Dorgeshuun! Pleased to meet you! Melee instructor: Hi there Zanik! You look like a strong fighter! Z: I’ve been training on giant frogs! MI: You don’t need any more help, then. How about you, Adventurer? (Regular dialogue) - Z: Are those… goblins? A: Yes. Z: H-hello? Goblin? Goblin: Who you? Z: I’m Zanik of the Dorgeshuun! G: Dorgeshuun? Z: Yes! The Dorgeshuun tribe? We live underground, We’ve been cut off from other goblins for generations but now we’re back! G: What? Z: We, er, we’re your distant cousins? We want to learn about your culture. G: Culture? Z: Your art! Your philosophy? Your way of life! Now that the godwars are over you must have been able to build a peaceful civilisation! G: Peace is for weak. We goblins! We strong! Z: Why is peace for the weak? G: Big High War God say so! He make us strong! Z: Big High War… Z: Oh, I see. - Man: Eeek! What is it? Z: I’m Zanik of the Dorgeshuun! MA: A cave goblin? Well, there goes the neighbourhood. A: What do you mean? MA: It’s all very well the duke signing a peace treaty with those creatures. Maybe that’ll stop them attacking us. Bur for them to come wandering around the surface and mixing with decent people? I don’t know, what’s the world coming to? Z: We were never going to attack you! YOU nearly attacked US! MA: Oh, they may say they’re civilised, but they’re still goblins. You can’t trust them. The only reason they’re not a threat is that they’re so stupid. Z: Stop talking about me like I’m not here! - Hans: Hello. What are you doing here? A: I’m giving Zanik here a tour of Lumbridge. Z: I’m Zanik of the Dorgeshuun! Pleased to meet you! H: Pleased to meet you, Zanik! I know not everyone in Lumbridge was pleased with the peace treaty, but I’m delighted to have new underground neighbours. A Mysterious Symbol Z: Duke Horacio seemed nice. But politics is just as boring up here as it is at home! --- Select an Option --- I need to do something else for a bit. Have you seen enough of Lumbridge yet? Will you tell me about the mark on your forehead? Follow me! --- A: Have you seen enough of Lumbridge yet? Z: I think I’ve seen enough of Lumbridge now. If you like I’ll tell you about the mark on my forehead. --- Select an Option --- Yes please! Actually I’m not interested! --- A: Yes please! It was about the same time the passage to the surface opened up. I was visiting Juna, the Story-Snake. She likes to hear of my adventures and she sometimes lets me drink the Tears of Guthix. Z: …And when they opened up the giant frog's stomach they found all the missing silver, and Mistag’s brooch! Juna: Your stories have entertained me. I will let you into the cave for a short time. I collected the tears like I had before… Z: I hope I get ranging XP! Aaaah! What .. what’s happening? J: It is not normal for the Tears to have that effect. Z: I know! What happened? J: It is a sign. The power of the Tears has marked you for a special purpose. I cannot tell you more now. That mark will soon fade, but someday it will glow again, and on that day you should return to me so that I can tell you more about your destiny. Z: Wow… Z: Ever since then I’ve wondered what the sign meant. But perhaps you will help me to find out, Adventurer! I’ve seen enough of Lumbridge now. Let’s get to the HAM lair and see if they’re up to anything! Sneaking and Snooping H.A.M. Hideout H.A.M. Guard: Hello Brother/Sister, you fit in much better now that you’re correctly attired. Before you stuck out like a sore thumb! Keep your eyes peeled though, I’ve heard there are thieves among us! I don’t think I’ve seen you before! What’s your name? Z: I’m Zanik of… I mean, I’m Zanik! HG: Zanik? What kind of a name is that? A: Zanik isn’t from around here. HG: It’s good that we’re getting members from further afield! Is the monster problem very bad where you’re from, Zanik? Z: Oh yes. My whole city is overrun by goblins. HG: Goblins? That’s terrible! You know, there are goblins living right underneath Lumbridge. And the duke is treating them as if they were people like you and me! He’s even signed a peace treaty with them! Z: So what’s your group planning to do about it? HG: Johanhus doesn’t tell his plans to ordinary members like us, but I’ve heard he and Sigmund are planning something big. I don’t think we’ll have to worry about the cave goblin threat for much longer! Z: No… I’m sure the threat will be dealt with soon… --- Select an Option --- What are all you people doing here? Who are you and what do you do here? What do you think you’re going to achieve? Where did all you people come from? Okay, thanks. --- A: Okay, thanks. - Z: Listen to what that speaker’s saying, Adventurer. And they’re all lapping it up! No one challenges him or even asks questions. They’re just sitting there while he fills their minds with hate! - Johanhus Ulsbrucht: Welcome, brother/sister, to our organisation. Ours is a fight for humanity in all its shapes and forms… and to rid mankind of the monsters that exist in our world. We have no quarrel with a fellow brother/sister. --- Select an Option --- What kind of organisation is this? Who are you and what do you do here? Ok, thanks. Are you planning to do anything about the cave goblins? --- A: Are you planning to do anything about the cave goblins? JU: You should know, brother… we don’t let ordinary members in on all our plans… but rest assured those foul creatures will be dealt with very soon! --- Select an Option --- Can’t you please tell me? Is it really necessary? That’s good. --- A: Can’t you please tell me? JU: No! That kind of information is for… only senior members of the group. Ordinary members like you must learn to… trust your leaders. The Storehouse Z: Look, there. A: Where? Z: Over there. There’s a trapdoor hidden by dirt. A: You cave goblins must have better eyesight than humans. I would never have noticed it without you! - Guard: Hey! Ordinary members aren’t allowed here! Go back upstairs and I’ll say nothing about it. But if any of the other guards see you you’re in big trouble! Z: *whispers* Get him to face away from me… - Guard: Hey! Where do you think you’re going? Uh! Z: We can get through this if we work together, Adventurer. But I can’t get too close to the guards or they’ll see I’m not human. You’ve got to get them to turn their backs on me so I can shoot them without them seeing me draw my crossbow. - Guard: Hey! What are you— Unk! Z: Thanks, Adventurer! Is the coast clear to get past? A: No, there’s a guard patrolling the corridor. Z: I’ll take care of him! Just tell me when his back is to us… --- Select an Option --- Now! Isn’t shooting people in the back wrong? How did you kill that guard in one hit? --- A: Now! Z: We got him, Adventurer! - Z: The guard in the east corridor… if I wait at the end of the corridor then you could lead him past me… --- Select an Option --- Okay. Wait here. Isn’t shooting people in the back wrong? How did you kill that guard in one hit? --- A: Wait here. Z: Okay. - Guard: Hey! You there! Z: That’s the last of them! Now to listen to what’s happening in the meeting room! - You listen at the door… A: I can’t hear anything. Z: Shh! I can hear them. Zanik listens… Z: They’re saying something about… they’re planning something… something about a machine… Oh! Oh no! A: What are they saying? Z: We’ve got to do something, Adventurer! They’re going to— Guard: Got you, you spy! Zanik's Destiny Rise and Fall A: Oww… my head… Zanik? Where’s Zanik? - Jimmy the Chisel: Hello mate! A: Did you see what happened to my friend? JC: There was a lot of commotion when they dragged you in here. There was someone else, she was struggling like anything. They said they’d take her outside. Dunno what happened to her then. A: Oh no! I’ve got to find her! - A: Zanik? Zanik! Where are you? - Zanik? Are you okay? Zanik! Zanik is not breathing… But you notice that the mark on her forehead is glowing brightly. A: Juna told Zanik that when the mark glowed again she should go to see her. Perhaps I should take Zanik’s body to Juna. I can’t leave her here anyway! You pick up Zanik’s body. The Power of the Tears J: Tell me… a story… A: Zanik is dead! J: That cannot be. She had not yet returned to learn of her destiny. The mark that the tears gave her had not begun to glow again. A: It’s glowing now. Look… You lay Zanik’s corpse in front of Juna. J: This is indeed strange. I must commune with mighty Guthix and the forces of destiny. Juna meditates for a few moments. J: Zanik’s death was premature. The gods will allow it to be reversed. A: You can just bring her back to life?! J: The Tears of Guthix have powers beyond the understanding of mortals. They can restore her to life, with the gods’ permission. (If Tears of Guthix has not been completed) You must collect some of the tears using Zanik’s tear-bowl. Although I would not normally deem you worthy to collect the tears, I will let you into the cave for this special purpose. (If Tears of Guthix has been completed) You must collect some of the tears using Zanik’s tear-bowl. I will not count this against the next time you can collect the tears for yourself. Are you ready? --- Select an Option --- Yes. No. --- A: Yes. J: Twenty tears should be sufficient. Collect twenty blue tears, but remember that green tears will decrease the amount of blue. - A: I have the Tears. J: Then I will call upon their power. Z: Uuuhhh! Get off me, you monsters! What are you doing? Noo! Don’t kill me! Adventurer, help me! Oh! They killed me, didn’t they, Adventurer? A: Yes. Z: Then what am I doing here? A: Juna brought you back from the dead. J: Listen to me, Zanik. You are marked for a special purpose, and you have been granted a new life so that you can carry it out. Your destiny is to lead all goblins into a new age. Z: But what does that mean? J: Someday you will know. But today you must hurry to foil the plot that even now threatens your home! A: The plot! Adventurer, I’ve got to tell you what I heard outside the meeting room! A: I can’t hear anything. Z: Shh! I can hear them. Sigmund: Good news, brothers! Our tunnel from the water mill has reached the cave goblin tunnels, and the last shipment of machinery is on its way from Keldagrim. JU: Do we have to deal with the dwarves? They may not exactly be monsters but they’re still not human. HAM member: If it wasn’t for the King’s tolerance of monsters, we humans would have a better industry than the dwarves! HAM Deacon: Well said, brother! S: I’ll need to take some of the low-level members to help unload the machinery at the Lumbridge water mill. JU: By all means. It’s about time that lot made themselves useful. S: Soon the mighty River Lum will wash away those evil goblins forever! HAM Deacon: Saradomin will surely bless us for destroying those abominations! All: Death to the Dorgeshuun! - Z: Let’s go, Adventurer! We’ve got to get to the Lumbridge water mill so we can foil Sigmund’s plan! Death to the Dorgeshuun Dwarf: Oh, it’s another one of you funny people. Okay, grab one of the crates and take it downstairs. I told your boss how to put the parts together. --- Select an Option --- What’s in these crates? Where’s Sigmund? Why are you helping the HAM people? Okay. There’s no way I’m helping! --- A: Okay. - Z: Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Adventurer? --- Select an Option --- I don’t know, what are you thinking? I doubt it. --- A: I don’t know, what are you thinking? Z: I could hide in one of those crates, and then you could carry me downstairs as if you were carrying some of the machinery. --- Select an Option --- Good idea. Not now. --- A: Good idea. - You pick up the crate with Zanik in it. - Z: It worked! Now we’ve just got to deal with Sigmund! - S: Adventurer! You and your goblin friend have interfered for the last time. Guards, kill them! Z: I won’t let you destroy my home, Sigmund! - S: Saradomin protect me from melee! - S: Saradomin protect me from this foul goblin! - S: Curse you, Adventurer, and your goblin friend! You win this time, but we will meet again! Z: What happened? He vanished! A: He must have had a ring of life! It looks like he got away from us this time, Zanik. Z: The important thing is we stopped him! Now let’s smash that machine and then get back to Dorgesh-Kaan! - You smash the machine. Z: Now let’s get back to Dorgesh-Kaan to tell them what happened! We can go south along the tunnel Sigmund has dug. - Z: I’ll show you the way through to the city. Wait till we tell Mistag about what happened! Triumphant Return ~ Adventurer and Zanik return victorious to the Dorgeshuun mine ~ Ur-tag: Welcome back, Zanik. What have you to report? Z: The city is safe! The HAM group was plotting against us, but we’ve stopped them! UT: You stopped them this time, but the surface still poses a danger. The council has been debating how much contact we should have with it, and wants you to make a recommendation. Z: The surface is a strange and wonderful place! We should embrace it, not shut ourselves off! And not all surface-dwellers are bad. Without Adventurer the city would have been destroyed for sure! UT: Adventurer, we are in your debt once again. The council has voted that, if Zanik’s recommendation was positive, humans from Lumbridge should be allowed into the city. You may now enter Dorgesh-Kaan! Z: This is brilliant! I’m sure you won’t regret this! Thank you for taking me on that adventure, Adventurer! I’ll show you how to use the bone crossbow like I promised I would! Zanik shows you how to use the bone crossbow’s special attack. Z: Come find me in the city if you ever want to chat, Adventurer. I’m going to go and think about what Juna said about my destiny. I don’t know what it will involve, but I have a feeling we will adventurer together again! QUEST COMPLETE!!!!!! Category:Transcripts